Yamai's compromise
by Azurknight
Summary: A short romance story for Shido and the Yamai twins that take place after the events of the series.


Yamai's compromise

Since meeting the Yamai sisters over two years ago Shido's been dealing with even more chaos surrounding their bickering over who gets to marry him, and he did in fact love them but could only handle so much; it happened about a month ago when Shido was taking them both on a date at the amusment park. At first they were having a good time eating junk food and going on rides, but then they ran into a snag at the tunnel of love which only allowed two passengers per boat. Yuzuru insisted that she ride with Shido on the ride.

"Statement, you sat closer to Shido on the last ride, so I should be the one to join him"

"No way, you got closer to him on the makeout rides!"

"Correction, the tilt-a-whirl and the roller coaster are not makeout rides; the ferris wheel, and the haunted house are makeout rides"

"And who was the one to sit closer to him on those rides?"

"Answer, no one we never went on those rides"

Shido tries to interfere.

"Girls why don't we skip this ride and go on something else instead?"

"No I want to go on this ride!"

"Statement, I want to go on this ride as well"

Fortunately the rides operator sees their arguing and makes an exception. On the ride the three make do with the small space because of the boat, and another argument takes place.

"Shido kiss me"

Kaguya positions her head to kiss Shido.

"Seduction, no kiss ME Shido"

Yuzuru also positions her to kiss Shido, and this causes him to back off and declare.

"No because you're just going to argue more if I kiss one of you, so again no"

Both girls get frustrated at his answer, and then the tunnel becomes completely dark; then Shido lets out muffled screaming. When the light shines again their all outside again, and Shido's face is covered with kissy marks; the rest of the day wasn't much better because what came next. They went to get something to drink, and went to try a blue lemonade that was special to the park.

"Order, one blue lemonade"

"One blue lemonade!"

The girls get their drinks, but when Shido tries to order one their sold out, but this gave Yuzuru an idea, so she put on some dark blue lipstick to help. A few minutes later the three sat down so the girls could enjoy their drinks, and a few seconds' later Kaguya leaves to use the bathroom. Shido then wipes his forehead since he notices that is was actually hot out, and Yuzuru rolls her lips around her straw.

"Offer, would you like a sip Shido?"

"Yeah thanks Yuzuru"

Shido takes a good sip of the beverage which was really refreshing, but when Kaguya got back she saw Shido had lipstick on his mouth which he got from Yuzuru's straw.

"I leave for two seconds and you make out with Yuzuru behind my back, how could you!?"

Shido rubs his mouth and notices the lipstick on his arm, he then looks at Yuzuru and sees she was wearing lipstick since he didn't see it before, and for the next hour all hell broke loose. Ever since that date the bickering has only gotten worse from being circumstantial caused by one of the twins to being mundane like who got to do Shido's laundry, who got to have seconds first, and who ordered first at restaurants. Then one day while Shido had finished making breakfast everything was okay until he gave the girls their plates since he gave Kaguya her plate first.

"Question, have you favored Kaguya today Shido?"

"Of course he has after all I am the sexier twin"

The bickering started again, and Shido has had enough.

"Okay just stop it! I don't play favorites with the two of you and I never have; I care for you both and it's really hard for me to pick one of you"

Shido storms out the apartment and the girls realize their selfish behavior.

"Analysis, We've been making things harder for Shido with our behavior"

"Yeah you're right Yuzuru I mean I was hoping my behavior would make him want you more"

Yuzuru puts on a shocked exression.

"Surprise, I was hoping the same thing I want him to marry you"

The two girls now realize that their plans to make the other happy are what ultimately backfired, and now worry about what Shido will do when gets home. Shido decided to go the arcade to blow off some steam and think about what he's going to do next. It was around this time that Reine approached him.

"Reine what are you doing here?"

"I came to help you out"

"Oh did Kotori tell you about Yuzuru and Kaguya"s arguing?"

"Yes, and my question do you love them both?"

"Well…yeah but I can't marry both of them"

"Actually that's not entirely true"

"Uh I don't think Polygamy is legal here Reine"

"No technically speaking the twins are part of one being, so if you marry Yamai the singular spirit by proxy both the girls will become your wives under one union"

"That's….actually not a bad idea"

"So here…"

Reine pulls out two rings from her pocket and hands them to Shido, it was a pair rings one made with a sapphire gem, the other an amethyst gem, and they join together to make a single gemstone.

"Wow thanks Reine"

"Don't thank me oh and congratulations in advance"

Shido returns home and sees the twins sitting together watching TV and talking normally to each other.

"Girls I'm home"

Yuzuru and Kaguya stand up and rush to him.

"Apology, Shido we're sorry for our juvenile behavior this last month"

"Yeah we were being incredibly stupid, but in all seriousness marry Yuzuru not me"

"Rebuttal, no marry Kaguya"

Shido tells the girls to calm down as he explains his idea to them, and they happily agree to it so Shido puts their hands next to each other as he places the blue ring on Yuzuru's finger, and the purple one on Kaguya.

"Okay (takes breath) Yamai will you marry me?"

Both of the girls waste no time and immediately say yes, and jump on him to give an embrace at the same time, and they both start kissing him simultaneously.

"(Oh boy this might be more difficult than I thought)"

Twelve years later at an elementary school it was time for teachers to go to student's houses to talk with their parents, and one of the new teachers was from Shido's old highschool who wanted to work with children at her age now. She excited to pay a visit to her old student Shido since he had a pair of twins in her class, a boy named Kenji and a girl named Sora. arrived at the Itsuka house which was out in the suburbs, and knocked on the door and a little boy answers it, he looked had Shido's hairstyle but had the twins hair and eye color, and he wore glasses. He spoke with a normal happy tone

"Greeting, hello we've been expecting you"

"Hey Kenji, where's your sister?"

"Explanation, Sora's with our dad"

"Okay so can I come in?"

Kenji let's his teacher inside, and she sees Kaguya sitting with a pot of tea and cookies watching TV.

"Ah so you must be Kenji and Sora's mom"

Kaguya says something that completely confuses the woman.

"Oh no no I'm only Sora's mom"

"Ehh what does that mean?"

Yuzuru enters the room wearing a similar outfit to Kaguya's which was a simple outfit, light jeans and a purple long-sleeved shirt, so Yuzuru wore dark jeans with a blue shirt.

"Question, what is with the shouting?"

"Oh Yuzuru this is Kenji and Sora's teacher"

"Recall, oh yes of course for the parent teacher talk"

"Uh am I missing something?"

Shido walks into the room as well with a little girl who looked like Kenji, but she had longer hair and didn't wear glasses, and she was excited to see her teacher.

"Oh I'm glad you're here!"

There was a lot of confusion but to say it Shido had two children with the twins. He had a son with Yuzuru and that was Kenji; While Kaguya had a girl, Sora. Due to their identical appearances people mistake them for twins not knowing that in fact their mothers are the twins, and this made things very awkward, but they still had a loving family of one father and two mothers.


End file.
